


Un espíritu entre monstruos

by Gabrielito



Category: Date A Live, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielito/pseuds/Gabrielito
Summary: Kurumi Tokisaki el peor espiritu que existe, fue transportada por un pequeño error de una de las amigas de shidou a un nuevo mundo, plagado de monstruos que solo desean matar a todos los seres humanos... lo que ella quiere saber es... ¿cómo volver a casa? (Mantendra el Canon)





	Un espíritu entre monstruos

**Prólogo: un viaje por error.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todo los derechos a sus creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

 _"Hola"_ = personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

 _(-"Hola"_ = inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_ , el recuerdo termina en el siguiente _")"_.

 _" Hola"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

 _Hola_ = narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*hola*= suplanta las comillas, es para no confundirlas “” con alguien hablando.

 **Que onda** = soy yo hablándote.

 **"Hola"** = Monstruo hablando.

 _ **"Hola"**_ = monstruo pensando.

" **Hola** "= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos.

…

/Pov narrador\

...

Era una mañana muy tranquila con los cantos de las aves que se escuchan a través de las miles y miles de ventanas sobre una ciudad, en la cual con una simple mirada podríamos decir que es una ciudad común como cualquier otra.

Sin embargo, mirando más detalladamente, podremos apreciar que en algunas estructuras se encuentra uno que otro defecto y que decir de que la ciudad está situada en lo que sería un cráter gigante.  
A pesar de poder verse como algo común, a excepción del cráter, estos defectos no fueron ocasionados con el tiempo o por algún error de cálculo de los obreros al realizar la obra.

Más bien fueron ocasionados por algo bastante usual, y al mismo tiempo, bastante inusual.

El culpable de estos tipos de desastre se encuentran en una casa común y corriente, y aunque parezca mentira, hay 5 de los actuales 11 culpables.

¿Por qué mejor no acercar la cabeza un poco más y ver que es lo que está pasando en aquella casa que tanta intriga les dejó? Vamos averiguarlo.

…

…

…

" _¿Cómo terminé en esto?..._ ”

Como podemos ver un joven, con nomás de 17 años de edad, esta pensando profundamente del porqué se encuentra ahora mismo sentado con un plato en la mesa acompañado con 1 tenedor, un cuchillo y una cuchara por si da el acaso, además, de un vaso vacío que está esperando de algún líquido que sea capaz de ser bebido por algún ser vivo.

A pesar de ver a ese muchacho con la vestimenta usual de la escuela secundaria Raizen, ahora mismo al ser sábado en plena primavera, llevaba una remera manga corta de color azul, esté hace juego con su cabello corto liso y su clásico flequillo, unas zapatillas negras con cordones blancos y un pantalón corto de color marrón claro.

Uno pensaría que él está esperando el almuerzo pacientemente, pero si nos fijamos en sus ojos color marrones solo podríamos describir la palabra *Caos*, así es, a pesar de que él tiene un enfoque tranquilo, su mente está desesperada en tomar el control y salir huyendo lo más rápido posible de allí.

Sin embargo, su corazón está haciendo imposible el uso del razonamiento para moverse, ya que claro huyendo lo único que haría es causar dolor a alguien o, en otro caso, que el sufra mucho dolor en unos minutos de haber cruzado la puerta hacia la calle.

"¡SE ME ESTA QUEMANDO EL BIFE!"

Esa voz que proviene de la cocina es de una chica desesperada, ella tiene los ojos rojos, cabello muy largo de un color coral claro, que además, está atado con dos cintas negras de cada lado de su cabeza formando dos coletas bastantes lindas, ella lleva una camisa blanca y una falda negra, su ropa está tapada por un delantal de cocina.

Esa chica se llama Itsuka Kotori, que actualmente está apagando el fuego donde estaba situado una sartén que contenía un bife pasado de cocción.

"…Están seguras de que… *Uff*…"

Él adolecentes suspiró y luego aclaró su garganta para hablar.

"¿…Eh.. Están.. Están seguras de querer seguir con esto chicas?. No es necesario arruinar la que queda de la mañana por una a.. absurda co…competición."

Volviendo a la mesa, el aparentemente único hombre de la casa, cuyo nombre es Itsuka Shidou hermano de Itsuka Kotori, no sigue muy conforme con la decisión de sus compañeras, incluso a él se le escucha con una pizca de miedo en su tono de voz, lo cual es comprensible, ya que si él no las convence de parar con esta ridícula competición solo van a terminar quemando la casa o obligarlo a comer algo posiblemente radioactivo o venenoso (en palabras más simple algo incomible).

"Kuku, por supuesto que seguiremos con esta batalla que hará que tu lengua descarada quede dormida… ¡por el sabor gratificante de mi glorioso alimento creado por los mismísimos dioses!"

Esa fue la voz de una chica que lleva una sonrisa que dice *aquí estoy* a los siete vientos, tiene el cabello anaranjado con una trenza en su cabeza, ojos celeste como el cielo y al igual que Kotori lleva un delantal de cocina, el delantal cubre una remera blanca común y un pantalón rojo que cubre todo su muslo.

La última frase la dijo levantando ambas manos al aire, por algún motivo el sol la iluminó cuando ella levantó los brazos.

"Traducción. Seguiremos compitiendo y voy a darte comida que hice con mis manos a pesar de no saber cocinar nada."

Ahora mismo estás muy confundido del porqué aquella chica de tener una gran sonrisa en el rostro pasó a tener una cara que no dice absolutamente nada.

¿Que como es posible esto?, muy simple, son hermanas posiblemente gemelas, que si las pones en un espejo se te resultará difícil saber cual es cual.

Pero en este caso es bastante sencillo, con solo ver la expresión en el rostro de una ya sabes quien es quien y incluso sabrías quien es quien aunque pongan la misma expresión, eso es posible por qué una (afortunadamente) es más dotada en cuerpo femenino que la otra (desgraciadamente).

La más dotada, me estoy refiriendo a la del pecho más grande, tiene el mismo color y el mismo estilo de cabello que su hermana, la única diferencia es que su trenza va hacia abajo, sus ojos son igual de celeste que el de su hermana y lleva una remera manga corta de color violeta que dice *I love you*, unos pantalones cortos de color rosado y al igual que las anteriores chicas, todo lo cubre un delantal de cocina.

A la menos dotada se le apagó la luz solar y apretó los dientes y sus manos formaron un puño, bajó los brazos y miró señalando a su hermana gemela con los ojos llorosos y sin pupilas.

"¡Agh, Yuzuru mis labios no pronunciaron eso!”

Ella volvió a tener su mirada *ganadora* y dejó de señalar a su hermana.

“Además, si sé cocinar, solo que mi esclavo tiene que preparar esos manjares diarios para que él no se sienta inútil por alguien tan perfecta como yo."

Por lo que dijo la hermana más activa, su hermana se llama Yuzuru, se puede apreciar que son como el agua y el aceite, la actitud de esta es bastante enérgica y se ve que tiene un gran ego, además, la con menor pecho usa palabras que contienen un vocabulario más viejo, pero que da a entender lo que quiere dar a saber.

"Mentira. Kaguya estuvo toda la noche mirando y leyendo sobre cualquier receta."  
Yuzuru dio a entender que su contraparte se llama Kaguya, la personalidad de Yuzuru es muy calmada y tranquila, tal parece que ella describe la frase antes de decirla, la razón por ahora es desconocida y su voz es bastante monótona.

"Conclusión. Kaguya no sabe cocinar."

Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa pequeña pero notable en su rostro, al parecer solo quería jugar con su hermana molestándola un poco, pero no se sabe cuando bromea o cuando dice algo con sarcasmo, al parecer su tono de voz no cambia por más emocionada o triste que ella este.

Ahora vemos a Kaguya que está con un puchero en su cara y sus ojos parecen que en cualquier momento puedan salirse de sus cuencas, ella no está muy feliz por lo que dijo su hermana.

"¡Por que tu-!

"Ara~ara~ por fin entiendo el porqué empataban en cada competencia."

Esa voz que tiene un toque como sensual por así decirlo, proviene de una chica que tiene un ojo de un color rojo muy intenso y el otro está tapado por su flequillo, aunque poco notable se ve un pequeño destello amarillo entremedio. 

Su pelo es de color negro como la noche y lleva un vestido de color negro, se podría decir que es una gótica, al igual que las demás chicas, lleva un delantal de cocina.  
Kaguya se recompuso y aclaró su voz con una toz, luego puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

"Kuku no nos subestimes Kurumi Tokisaki, pronto verás lo que las hermanas Yamai son capaces de hacer y te tragaras esas palabras, ¡te advierto que tu orgullo será destruido!"

Kaguya nos dijo el nombre de aquella chica con colores de ojos bastantes peculiares, Kurumi Tokisaki y por lo que pudimos escuchar están compitiendo contra las hermanas *Yamai*.

Llamarlo *competición* sería algo inapropiado para lo que están haciendo, esto es una competición de 5 contra 1 lo cual es bastante injusto… para las otras 5 por qué ella-

"Muu vas a ver Kurumi, Shidou va a estar comiendo toda la comida que nosotras le hagamos, somos muchos mas que tu Kurumi."

Si giramos la cabeza hacia la izquierda podemos escuchar una voz bastante infantil, pero aún así es la voz de una chica que está en sus 17 años de edad con el pelo largo de color púrpura oscuro y ojos bastantes raros, sus ojos en la parte superior son de un color morado oscuro y en la parte inferior es una mezcla de amarillo y rosa.

Ella es extremadamente hermosa y a pesar de estar en pleno sábado lleva el uniforme de la E.S Raizen que lo cubre un delantal de cocina.

"Muu vas a atyrmñnqr perdlmd-"

"¡Tohka deja de comerte la ensalada!"

Ese fue el gritó de Kotori, que está justificado, ya que está chica de nombre Tohka se está devorando los condimentos para la receta que esta destinada para que las chicas creen un delicioso plató.

Para cuándo Tohka dejó de comer fue tarde, se terminó casi toda la ensalada preparada. Kotori se agarró la frente y negó con la cabeza, se soltó la frente y dejó ver una sonrisa forzada.

"Ahhh… olvídalo solo intentémoslo desde cero, aún tenemos los suficientes ingredientes para hacer otra ensalada."

Aunque lamentablemente unos de los bifes fue quemado y la mayoría de vegetales fueron consumido por Tohka, no dejaría que esto las detenga.

"Apoyo. Ese es el espíritu Kotori."

"Kuku sigo sin entender el porqué Tohka tiene un agujero negro en el estómago."

"Muu… O-Oye eso es por qué soy un espíritu."

"Mentira. Nosotros también lo somos."

"Eee-ettoo…"

Hasta que por fin se dijo, las 5 chicas que están en esa casa son Espíritus, seres que aparecen luego de un terremoto espacial (básicamente una explosión).

Para resumir, luego de que un espíritu aparece, el muchacho llamado Itsuka Shidou tiene el deber de sellar los poderes de los espíritus mediante un beso, una habilidad que hasta él desconoce de porque la posee.

Fue sellando los poderes de cada espíritu, aunque parezca algo sencillo no lo es, literalmente tuvo que morir para lograrlo, fue olvidado por todo el mundo, fue secuestrado, apuñalado, perseguido por todos sus amigos y gente desconocida, etc.

Para agregarle más salsa al asunto, él tuvo que enamorar a cada espíritu para lograr sellar sus poderes, de no ser así, no podría sellarlos.

Pero hay un espíritu el cuál él no a podido sellar sus poderes.

Tu pensarías que debe estar escondido en alguna parte del mundo para evitarlo, debe estar causando destrucción alrededor de algún país o debe estar planeado algún ataque a Shidou…

Pero la realidad es que esta a solo unos metros de este, y si, lo has adivinado, su nombre es Kurumi Tokisaki que está compitiendo contra las otras 5 espíritus sobre la elaboración de comida.

Ella no se dejó sellar, pero no fue porque no quiera una vida pacifica o no querer perder sus poderes, ella no quiere ser sellada ya que quiere asesinar al primer espíritu que hace 30 años ocasionó el mayor desastre en la tierra, mató a +150 mil personas y no solo eso, también convirtió a otros seres humanos en espíritus, quitando sus recuerdos para solo crear destrucción en donde quiera que aquellos Ex-humanos aparezcan.

Kurumi, gracias a su Ángel Zafkiel, puede regresar en el tiempo para así cumplir su objetivo de asesinar al primer espíritu, sin embargo, necesita *comer* a Shidou para lograrlo, ya que dentro de él se encuentra los poderes de todos los espíritus que selló.   
Con ese poder, Kurumi podría viajar 30 años al pasado para hacerle frente a el primer espíritu.

Ella es el Peor espíritu ya que *consumió* a +10 mil personas, fue porque necesita el tiempo de los demás para poder seguir viviendo y usar sus habilidades, a pesar de que a los únicos humanos que asesinó fueron violadores o asesinos, sigue siendo alguien peligrosa ya que no dudaría en apretar el gatillo de su arma contra alguien.

Entonces, ¿Por qué está tan cerca de Shidou en ese momento?, si su objetivo es comerlo, ¿Por qué Shidou no corre?, pues veras, la razón-

"¡Nushi-Sama!"

Ups, otra vez fui cortado, esta vez por el ruido de una puerta abierta y el sonido alegre de una joven con un gran pecho que rebotó al entrar.

Tiene los ojos dorados y decir que su pelo rubio es largo sería quedarse corto, a pesar de estar trenzado, su pelo le llega hasta las rodillas, lleva la misma ropa que Kotori excepto sin el delantal de cocina.

Sus ojos giran alrededor del lugar buscando algo y cuando lo encuentra no puede evitar sonreír ya que logró ver a su querido *Nushi-Sama* sentando en una silla pegada a la mesa con unos ojos llenos de miedo, él rápidamente lo cambia a una sonrisa despreocupada por la llegada de esta persona, ella no notó su anterior mirada y se dispuso a hablar.

"buenos días Nushi-Sama, Muku quería ver a su Nushi-Sama para informarle de algo increíble que descubrió Muku con su ángel Michael que sorprenderá a Nushi-Sama."

Esta *persona* nos acaba de confirmar que al igual que las otras es un espíritu y se dirige a Shidou como Nushi-Sama, tal parece que tiene un fetiche no muy común de hablar en 3ra persona.

Shidou con algo de duda y un poco de curiosidad en sus ojos, decidió preguntar el qué sería lo *increíble* que tenía a *Muku* tan entusiasmada.

"Ho, hola buenos días Mukuru me alegra verte, ¿que es lo que descubriste sobre tu ángel que es tan *increíble*?"

Shidou lo dijo con un poco de dudas, ya que de por sí el ángel de Hoshimiya Mukuru es increíble y sorprendente para cualquiera, puede teletransportarse a cualquier lugar que quiera en tan solo segundos y además puede sellar el corazón de las personas, borrar recuerdos, sellar los poderes de algún espíritu por unos segundos, etc.

¿Que sería más sorprendente de lo que puede hacer el ángel Michael asta ahora?, eso entró en la cabeza de Shidou y no saldrá hasta que averigüe qué es…

"Bueno Muku tendrá que mostrarle en otro momento a Nushi-Sama lo increíble que descubrí de mi Michael, ya que Muku quiere que solo lo sepa Nushi-Sama, será solo un secreto entre Nushi-Sama y Muku.”

Decir que Shidou no quedó un poco decepcionado por no saber lo que tenía en la cabeza Mukuru, estaría mintiendo pero va a respetar la decisión de Mukuru, lo que el chico menos quiere es molestarla y hacer que la tierra se detenga por su culpa de no aguantarse la curiosidad, como dice el dicho *La curiosidad mato al gato*.

"bien, esta bien Mukuru lo veremos más tarde, además, no creo que pueda moverme de este lugar Jeje…"

Mukuru amplió un poco sus ojos y miró, a la mesa, hay un plató vacío con unos cubiertos y un vaso que al igual que el plató está vacío, ella al mirar esto no pudo evitar preguntar del porqué.

"¿Por qué Nushi-Sama no puede moverse para irse con Muku?...”

Mukuru por fin prestó atención a su entorno, ella vio a Kotori que estaba regañando a Tohka por alguna razón y al lado de estas dos pasaba Kaguya para buscar algo en la nevera, tal parece que es algún tipo de carne.

"…¿Porque las chicas de Nushi-Sama están en la cocina? Muku esta confundida ¿no debería estar Nushi-Sama cocinando?"

Shidou se le apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por el comentario de Mukuru, *Las chicas de Nushi-Sama*, pero él se recuperó rápidamente y le explicó en la situación en la que está.

"*Uff*..., ayer al atardecer en la escuela pasó lo siguiente…"

_(- "y recuerden la tarea la tienen que presentar el siguiente lunes sin falta"_

_"por supuesto Tama-Sensei"_

_Ese fue el saludo de despedida de sus alumnos a su maestra que le apodaron Tama, cuyo nombre completo es Tamae Okamine, una profesora de la E.S Raizen._

_Ella tiene el pelo marrón claro que combina con sus ojos marrones, su atuendo es un vestido rosa, que en los bordes del pecho asta el cuello son de color blanco._

_Los chicos salieron del salón, algunos se detuvieron para hablar con personas de otros cursos._

_Paseando por los pasillos de la escuela, están charlando Shidou y Tohka._

_"Genial, a disfrutar de este fin de semana, parece que fue ayer cuando fue lunes, ¿No lo crees Tohka?"_

_"Muu la escuela junto a Shidou se pasa siempre volando."_

_"Jajá… Está bien, Tohka tenemos que comprar algo para cenar hoy a la noche, ¿que te gustaría cenar hoy?"_

_"Muu toda comida que hagas siempre es deliciosa Shidou."_

_"Gracias Tohka, pero gustaría saber que-”_   
_"¡Muu me encantaría pan horneado para esta noche!"_

_“ …me lo imaginé...”_

_Como podemos observar el chico junto a la chica, son los característicos Shidou y Tohka, ellos se disponían a salir de la escuela y esperar a la salida de las hermanas *Yamai*, tienen pensando irse juntos a su respectiva casa._

_Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela Shidou y Tohka vieron una cara bastante familiar, aunque la reacción de uno fue una sonrisa, la reacción del otro fue un ceño fruncido, no creo que sea necesario explicar cuál fue la reacción de Shidou y de Tohka._

_"he buenas tardes Origami."_

_"Era imposible que la tarde estuviera tan tranquila Tobiichi Origami…"_

_"Hola Shidou y Yatogami Tohka, solo quería saludar a Shidou antes de que parta a su casa."_

_Esta chica con el nombre de Origami Tobiichi es una estudiante de aproximadamente 17 años, la cual al igual que Tohka lleva el conjunto de ropa escolar femenina de Raizen, su pelo es blanco como el cielo y sus ojos son celestes oscuros…_

_A pesar de recibir esa *cálida* bienvenida por parte Tohka, tal parece que a Origami no le importo demasiado o trata de mostrar que no le importa en absoluto, es como si sus emociones se hallan apagado desde que se levantó en el día._

_Ella, al igual que Tohka, es un espíritu que fue sellado por Shidou hace algún tiempo, su historia quizás la cuente en otro momento._

_"En algo Tohka tiene razón, ahora que lo pienso Origami tu estuviste muy callada en el transcurso de la clase, ¿te pasó algo malo?"_

_Shidou lo dijo con una cara que mostraba preocupación, ya que es raro la actitud de ella, es común que Origami trate de estar pegada a Shidou el mayor tiempo posible y discutir con Tohka con cosas triviales, como por ejemplo: el porqué se apegó a su brazo o el porqué estaba revisando su casillero, etc._

_Uno pensaría que esa obsesión es insana y se alejaría de esa persona de inmediato, pero Shidou es alguien con un corazón más grande que su cabeza, por lo tanto no piensa antes de actuar la mayoría del tiempo._

_"No, solo decidí dejar en paz a Shidou por ser el último día de la semana"_

_"Muu al fin comprendes que-"_

_"Ya que pasarás todo el fin de semana conmigo."_

_Uno no sabría decir si lo dijo en tono de broma o enserio, su tono de voz no cambia al igual que cierta hermana *Yamai*, sin embargo, cuando se trata de Shidou, Origami lo dice todo enserio, muy enserio._

_Luego de escuchar esas palabras el pobre joven quedó con los ojos como platos por escuchar tal declaración sin la más mínima vergüenza, su cara está un poco roja pero nada que no pudiera manejar… por el momento._

_“Eh…¡¿eh?!"_

_"¡T-Tobiichi Origami como te atreves-!"_

_"Shidou no te preocupes, ya me aprendí todas las posibles poses que haremos en mi habitación esta noche."_

_De nuevo sin ningún signo de vergüenza, Origami dijo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, parece que está chica hizo un pacto con el diablo para no mostrar ni la más mínima emoción, lastimosamente para nuestro joven de aquí fue suficiente y su cara se tiñó de rojo._

_"¡MUU TOBIICHI ORIGAMI!"_

_"Shidou si no te interesa por la forma natural, tengo vaselina para-"_

_"Saludar. Buenas Maestra Origami, Tohka-San y Shidou-San."_

_"Kuku, mis saludos a mis compañeros que con honor llamo amigos."_

_Como si un botón para detener una bomba hubiese sido presionado, las hermanas *Yamai* entraron en escena justo en el momento indicado. Tohka estaba lista para saltar encima de Origami para romperle los dientes._

_Shidou, recobrando un poco su compostura y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo por las palabras de Origami, dio media vuelta para poder ver de frente a las hermanas *Yamai*._

_"H-Hola Kaguya y Yuzuru, ¿como les fue hoy en su clase?"_

_"Kuku, para la suerte de la profeta, no dio ningún tipo de recado para realizar en estos dos días, sino enfrentaría la furia de la gran Kaguya."_

_"Traducción. La maestra no nos dio tarea para este fin de semana, si lo hacía Kaguya se pondría a llorar en su habitación."_

_"que-¡yo nunca dije eso Yuzuru!"_

_Luego de unas risas la situación incómoda que se había generado desapareció, caminaron a la casa de las espíritus y Origami acompañándolos, en el medio del camino el bolsillo de Shidou vibró._

_Uno pensaría que era su celular recibiendo un mensaje o llamada, a pesar de que no estén muy alejados de la realidad, era un dispositivo completamente diferente._

_Se parecía a un auricular de color rojo emitiendo un leve pitido, ese era el dispositivo que permitía a Shidou contactarse con la nave Fraxinus y la asociación Ratatoskr, una compañía dedicada a proteger y salvar a los espíritus._

_Shidou sacó ese pequeño auricular y se lo colocó en la oreja izquierda para entablar una conversación con su comandante de la nave de Fraxinus._

_"Hola aquí Shidou."_

"Shidou, te tengo un encargo para la casa."

_Esa vos femenina que pertenecía a una niña de no más de 15 años de edad era ni más ni menos la comandante de Fraxinus, Itsuka Kotori._

_A pesar de ser difícil de creer, ella era la actual comandante y la que ayudaba a Shidou a enamorar los espíritus para lograr salvarlos._

_"¿Un encargo?, ¿a que te refieres Kotori?"_

"Lo que pasa Shidou es que nos quedamos con poca comida en la nevera y alacena, necesitamos que las llenes."

_"Claro Kotori ni bien llegue a casa para agarrar mi billetera, iré a-"_

"O si, sabía que se me olvidaría de decírtelo, antes de que te vayas al colegio me tome la molestia de llenar tu billetera y dejarla en tu mochila, de nada."

_Shidou abrió los ojos más de lo debido y rápidamente revisó los bolsillos de su mochila, para su alivio, en el bolsillo más pequeño se encontraba la billetera de color marrón claro de Shidou._

_Respondió con mucho miedo, ya que al no saber de eso cualquiera en el almuerzo pudo haber robado la billetera de Shidou._

_"¡Kotori en que pensabas pudieron haberme robado en medio del colegio!"_

"Si, si, pero no lo hicieron, solo ve y compra lo que tengas que comprar."

_Cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, Shidou se limitó a sonreír y decir las siguientes palabras con un tono de vos militar._

_"Por supuesto, déjemelo a mí pequeña comandante."_

"eh-o-oye tu no me llames así, solo dime Kotori."

Él al saber que tocó un nervio de su comandante no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud de su hermana menor, ya habiéndose burlado de ella solo decidió terminar la llamada.

"Jajaja de acuerdo Kotori, tu Oni-chan va a ir de compras.”

"Ugh, por fin… Gracias Shidou."

_Esas fueron las últimas palabra para que se cortará la llamada entre hermanos, Shidou se dispuso a comentarle a sus acompañantes sobre el pequeño desvío._

_"Chicas tendré que ir a comprar algunas cosas para llevar a casa, ¿me quieren esperar en casa o acompañarme?"_

_Como si hubiese sido todo preparado por las chicas, dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_"Te acompañamos."_

_Se miraron entre sí y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír… a excepción de Origami que ni una sonrisa lleva y Yuzuru lleva una sonrisa diminuta pero no saldrá más que eso._

_…_

**_/Time Skip\_ **

_…_

_" Kotori no me dijo que quería comprar para tener en la nevera… sus palabras fueron *llenar la nevera*, supongo que cualquier cosa estará bien."_

_Ese fue el pensamiento del muchacho llamado Shidou, él está debatiendo que comprar ya que su hermana no especificó el qué, tendrá que decidir él y las chicas que están ahora mismo dentro de un súper-mercado._

_"Bueno chicas, ¿que les gustaría cenar hoy y para los próximos días?"_

_Se vieron pensativas por un momento ya que era una pregunta sencilla, sin embargo, para la palabras de Shidou *próximos dias* sería lo más seguro una semana entera._

_Sin embargo, una de ellas ya pensó en lo que quería comer para estos días._

_"¡Pan Horneado!"_

_" ¿eso siquiera es considerado comida?... esta bien Tohka tendrás tu querido pan horneado, ¿las demás?"_

_Mientras Tohka saltaba de alegría y las personas la miraban con confusión, las otras chicas aún no sabían que elegir, hasta que los labios de Origami se movieron._

_"Ramen estaría bien."_

_Un plato sencillo y fácil de preparar, un clásico en Japón, que se puede combinar con cualquier tipo de carne o verduras de todo tipo._

_Shidou con una sonrisa, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y fijó sus miradas en las hermanas *Yamai* dándoles a entender que solo faltan ellas para elegir._

_Como de costumbre, la berserker más imperativa decidió hablar primero._

_"Kuku, esclavo, deseo que compres el mejor aperitivo que tu veas en estos árboles de alimentos para luego, bajo mi juicio, para decidir si los transportaremos a nuestro hogar o no."_

_Shidou trato de entender las palabras de Kaguya y se hizo una idea de lo que trata de decir, pero justo cuando él iba a hablar la hermana pechugona interrumpió, como si fuera una maldición, tuvo que dar a entender lo que dijo su querida hermana despechugada._

_"Traducción. Shidou-San no se nada de todo estos productos elige algo por mi."_

_"¡o-oye yo nunca dije-!"_

_"Petición. Por favor elige algo por mi también Shidou-San."_

_Luego de esas palabras Yuzuru sonrió a Kaguya, está última con sorpresa solo pudo devolver la sonrisa, sabiendo que estaban en la misma condición que su hermana._

_Shidou, escuchando el final del escándalo de las hermanas gemelas*tosió* para llamar la atención de todas las chicas._

_"bien, si ya está todo decidido, vamos primero por el ramen y algunas verduras, ¿qué les parece?"_

_Todas asintieron y empezaron a caminar atrás de Shidou para guiarse, sin embargo solo fueron las hermanas *Yamai*, Tohka y Origami están pegadas al brazo del chico._

_Tohka por el brazo derecho y Origami por el izquierdo, enviando miradas de muerte una con la otra, bueno más bien Tohka miraba a muerte a Origami._

_Shidou acostumbrado a la mirada de la gente y a estas situaciones en general, él solo siguió caminando._

_Cuando dio la vuelta en la siguiente sesión, vio a alguien que lo dejó incapaz de moverse._

_Tohka y Origami se separaron del brazo del sellador de espíritus para ponerse enfrenté de él, pronto las hermanas *Yamai* hicieron lo mismo._

_Su reaccionar está justificado, ya que a solo unos 3 metros estaba *Nightmare*, más conocida por ellos como Tokisaki Kurumi, el espíritu más peligroso que existe a tan solo unos pasos de ellos._

_Pero algo era inusual, la *peor espíritu* aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Shidou y compañía, la razón era simple… está agachada mirando y eligiendo una marca de mayonesa…_

_Si, tal parece que Kurumi consideraba más importante ese mejunje que ellos mismos._   
_Pero en realidad solo no los había notado ya que su cabeza estaba más ocupada en asuntos matemáticos por sus comprar._

_Si uno observa bien lleva una canasta con pollo, fideos y algunas zanahorias y brócoli._   
_Las espíritus claramente no notaron nada de esto, ellas solo veían a Kurumi con ojos afilados, Tohka fue la primera en romper este silencio._

_"Kurumi porque estas aquí ¿vienes a matar a Shidou o a las personas?"_

_Tohka preguntó esto con un tono bajó para que no escucharán las demás personas su conversación._

_*Nightmare* por ser llamada por su nombre miró con curiosidad hacia su derecha y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al ver a las espíritus y a Shidou, normalmente ellos están en camino hacia su casa luego de la escuela._

_"Ara~ara~ que sorpresa verlos aquí, nunca pasan a esta hora de la tarde, me lleve un pequeño susto."_

_Kurumi levantó su espalda para estar en toda su altura y agarró un paquete de mayonesa y puso el mejunje en su canasto._

_Tohka al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta, se lo dio a recordar de nuevo a Kurumi._

_"Muu aún no responde a mi pregunta."_

_Kurumi hace una expresión de confusión y luego abre un poco el ojo derecho._

_"fufú~ si estuviera aquí para devorar~ a Shidou-San ya sabría que vendrían, pero les estoy diciendo enserio, me sorprende verlos aquí."_

_Origami se cansó de tanta *palabrería* de Kurumi, ella ataco directo en el punto._

_"¿Que demonios haces Kurumi?"_

_Kurumi solo cerró su ojos un poco y dio una expresión de tristeza falsa, pero se dio cuenta de algo, la expresiones de las espíritus no eran falsas._

_“ Enserio, ellos se están preguntando porque estoy aquí, bueno más bien ellas, ¿no vieron mi canasta?, cómo sea mi original no necesita que le traigas problemas… Ara~ara, si lograran abrir un poco esos ojitos, no ven que estoy comprando comida."_

_Todas se quedaron desconcertadas por las palabras de Tokisaki, una pregunta está en la mente de la hermana *Yamai* mejor dotada._

_"Pregunta.¿ No se supone que tu te alimentas con el tiempo de tus víctimas…?"_

_La cara de Kurumi al escuchar la palabra víctimas, cambió de tranquilo a un ceño fruncido muy ligeramente el cual ninguna notó, no es que ella mate a gente por qué si, es necesario para conservar su vida, además, asesina a personas de corazón impuro._

_"Uhm~ agradecería que no menciones eso, pero para saciar tu curiosidad. No, necesito alimentos para mantenerme viva, también beber agua para hidratarme. Es obvio, como todo ser vivo, ustedes también lo hacen."_

_Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro segundos así fue hasta llegar hasta los quince segundos, donde una risa de Kaguya resonó en los pasillos, pronto se tapó la boca y habló con una voz bajá._

_"Kuku, quien se creía tal mentira descarada, *Nightmare* el peor espíritu realizando una actividad como cualquier persona normal."_

_Ella lo decía lo más bajó posible ya que sabía que las personas no se tenían que enterar de la existencia de espíritus, pero al escuchar las palabras de Kurumi, Kaguya no pudo evitar tener que decírselo, era una imagen que nunca se imaginó de *Nightmare*._

_Por supuesto, a Kurumi no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia, es más su ceño se frunció un poco mas, su voz era más fría pero no perdió su toque sensual._

_" Uhm… No se que te causa tanta gracia, sigo siendo un ser vivo, es más que obvio que necesito alimentarme y no solo *alimentarme*."_

"Pff Jajajajaja."

_La risa de una chica venía de él bolsillo de Shidou, tal parece que Kotori escuchó toda la conversación y ella no pudo evitar reírse._

_Shidou sacó el auricular del bolsillo y su sorpresa de escuchar a Kotori por su auricular como si fuera un altavoz fue grande, ya que no se le había informado de que podía hacer eso, además era muy raro que su hermana se riera de esa manera en su modo comandante._

"JAJA ESTOY LLORANDO, ¡POR FAVOR REPITELO POR FAVOR!"

_Kurumi frunció el ceño ahora bastante notable, lo cual era una mala señal, Shidou notó eso, en seguida trató de hacer calmar a las chicas para que dejen de molestar a Kurumi._

_"Oigan chicas por favor ya-"_

_"Pregunta. Y tus clones que comen ¿pasto?, veo que llevas muy poca comida para la cantidad de clones que tienes."_

_Eso se puede tomar como una ofensa, y más aunque el tono de voz de Yuzuru es serio, se podría decir que se está burlando de *Nightmare*._

_Sin embargo, Yuzuru de verdad le causaba curiosidad el saber qué comía sus clones, ¿los clones necesitan comer?, ¿si la Kurumi verdadera se llena todas estarán llenas?_

_Esas preguntas pasaban por la inocente mente de Yuzuru pero solo causó que Kotori y Kaguya se rieran mucho más fuerte, es más si prestas mejor el odio en el auricular de Shidou se pueden escuchar otras voces de fondo riéndose de Kurumi._

_*Nightmare* ahora que estaba totalmente con el ceño fruncido, su voz se elevó mucho más que lo esta acostumbrada y su sensual tono casi se desvaneció._

_"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, basta ustedes dejen de reírse, como si fuera algo del otro mundo el comer y beber!"_

_A Tohka y Origami no les parecía un asunto de risa, por lo que dejaron que la situación continúe y se calme sola._

_Shidou no sabía dónde meterse, no le parecía nada gracioso el tema de Kurumi, es más, si lo hubiese sabido de antemano la hubiese invitado a comer a cualquier lado._

_El pensaba que Kurumi no tenía la necesidad de ingerir alimentos como el resto ya que siempre habla de devorar el tiempo de los demás._

"JAJAJA O-OYE YUZURU ¡PREGUNTALE SI ELLA RETROSEDE EL TIEMPO CADA VES QUE SE LE QUEMA LA COMIDA!"

_Eso fue como rebalsar un vaso de agua, ¿Ella abusar de algo en lo que es casi experta, por favor?, Kurumi perdió toda la paciencia que tenia y su voz ya no tenia ese toque sensual y grito algo que hizo que Kotori se calle instantáneamente._

_"¡LO DICE LA QUE NO SABE QUE SE LE PONE AGUA PARA DERRETIR EL CHOCOLATE!"_

_Todo se quedaron mudos, de las cosas más raras que hayan vivido una de esas es escuchar a Kurumi dar un grito con furia._

"E-eh yo n-"

_"¡CUALQUIERA NOTARIA QUE NO SON HERMANOS DE SANGRE!"_

_Bum… recuerdan como las hermanas *Yamai* desactivaron la bomba de Tohka y Origami, bueno Kurumi la activó de nuevo._

_Está última respiró hondo y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara para luego barrer las cenizas que dejó la bomba._

_"fufú~, ¿dónde se fue tu risa?"_

"Como te-porque dices eso."

_“Ara~ara, mi lengua se movió sola, pero si quieres saber, lo digo por qué aquí Shidou-San es un chef de cinco estrellas, es una pena que su pequeña hermanita no sepa ni hacer fideos instantáneos. Tranquila, Algún día les enseñaré a como hervir el agua."_

_Shidou, aprovechando la conmoción de las chicas, se acercó a Kurumi para hablarle en un tono que solo podían escuchar ellos dos._

_"oye, Kurumi creo que deberías parar, solo es una broma."_

_Shidou sabe del objetivo de Kurumi, pero perdió la mayor parte de su miedo al saber que esta chica lo salvó 204 veces, él lleva un poco de miedo y ansiedad al verla, pero ya no es nada a comparación de antes._

_Kurumi movió su ojo a la dirección de Shidou y luego volvió su mirada a las chicas para dar su clásica sonrisa astuta y decirles._

_"fufú~ la única vez que Shidou-San no cocinó para comer algo, fue conmigo."_

_“Agh, Kurumi.”_

_Shidou solo quería salir de este supermercado._

_Las chicas se miraron entre sí para saber que contestarle a *Nightmare*,, pero no se les ocurría nada… pues lo que dijo Kurumi es la verdad, se juntaron para susurrar entre sí y discutiendo con una voz muy leve._

_Shidou solo suspiró y fijó su atención en Kurumi, que en este momento, lleva una sonrisa triunfadora._

_"V-vamos Kurumi, ambos sabemos que no quieres ocasionar ninguna pelea… ¿verdad?"_

_"Ara~ara~ Shidou-San solo quería devolverles el golpe, no te preocupes, me detendré cuando vea que ya no aguanten mis burlas fufú~."_

_Luego de susurrarle a Shidou, Kurumi volvió su atención a las chicas, vio como Tohka, que llevaba un puchero en su cara, se acercó con el aparato de Fraxinus (el auricular) para luego escuchar._

"Escucha *Nightmare*, te propongo una competencia."

_Kurumi se molestó mínimamente por su apodo pero lo dejó pasar y respondió._

_"Oooh~ ¿la cual sería?"_

"prepararemos mañana en nuestra casa comida para Shidou, el llevara un dispositivo que cuando la pruebe mostrará el porcentaje de cuánto le gustó, el ganador tendrá una cita con el a solas, nada de Fraxinus ni de los demás espíritus… ¿trato?"

_Shidou amplió los ojos un poco por venderlo de esa manera, y miró a Kurumi que al notar su mirada solo formó una risita, pero agradable fue la sorpresa de Shidou cuando Kurumi levantó una mano en señal de *no te preocupes*._

_"Agh~ por más tentador que sea hacerlas comer el polvo, lamentablemente tendré que negarme, no puedo perder el tiempo en estás cosas."_

_El pensamiento de Kurumi dio una vuelta de 180° por la voz de Origami, ella dijo algo que ni las espíritus a su lado esperaban._

_"La ganadora podrá quedarse con Shidou toda la noche en su propia habitación."_

_"M-m-Muu…"_

_"K-k-k…"_

_"asombro. Maestra…"_

"Eh-Eeh…"

_"Ara~…"_

_Shidou tosió y esta vez de verdad, no se esperaba eso, para nada._

_Las 4 chicas Tohka, Kotori, Kaguya y Yuzuru quedaron pensativas, luego de un momento estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea guardando silencio con las caras un poco rojas._

_A excepción de Origami que no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento y Tohka que tenía una sonrisa en su rosto._

_" ¡Muu, voy a poder dormir junto a Shidou!"_

_Esos fueron sus pensamientos, Tohka era demasiada inocente, las otras tenían otros pensamientos que no eran muy inocentes que digamos._

_Kurumi al ver que permanecieron en silencio esperando su respuesta, dio a entender que lo decían enserio, un día entero junto a Shidou y una noche entera también con él._

_Kurumi podría repetir lo de aquel día que desgraciadamente no tenia energía y fueron interrumpidos por la Nibecoils._

_Además, era una competencia que no tenía forma de perder… era perfecto, pero no era decisión *suya*._

_"fufú~, esperen un segundo."_

_Kurumi fue al baño público y se metió en su sombra, pasaron unos segundos y salió Kurumi pero con su vestido astral, ella volvió en dónde están las espíritus esperando su respuesta._

_“Pregunta. ¿Que pasó?”_

_Kurumi se lamió los labios y agarró su canasto._

_“Soy la original, me sorprende como tiras la vida de Shidou de esa manera, no me lo esperaba Kotori… Jiji~ acepto.”_

_"Kuku, prepárate Kurumi por qué tragaras el sabor de la derrota"_

_"Rivalidad. Vas a comer tierra"_

_Origami se quedó pensando y luego procedió a decir._

_"Podría preparar un alimento en mi casa, solo es por la costumbre de mi cocina, obvio si no ves ningún problema Kurumi."_

_"Ara~ara~ claro que no, total mi victoria ya está en la bolsa."_

_Con todo dicho, Kotori dio por realizada la competencia y apuesta._

_"Bien en ese caso, mañana a las 11:00 AM en nuestra casa, no nos enojaremos si te acobardas."_

_"fufú~ créeme no lo haré, espero el siguiente día con ansias~."_

_Shidou con una mirada al más haya, respiró hondo y reorganizo sus ideas y todos sus sentidos para dar a conocer su siguiente pregunta._

_"…¿qué?..."-)_

"Eso fue todo lo que pasó ayer…"

Mukuru se impresionó por lo que le dijo Shidou y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

Claramente su *Nushi-Sama* no estaba de buen humor, gane quien gane el tendrá consecuencias, por lo tanto Mukuru decidió hacer un espectáculo, que aunque quería hacerlo más tarde y a solas, sabe que le levantara el ánimo a Shidou que lo necesita más que nunca en este momento.

"Nushi-Sama, Muku va a contarte un poco sobre lo increíble del ángel de Muku."

"Oh… bueno una pequeña buena noticia no daña a nadie, ¿qué es Mukuru?"

Con una sonrisa Mukuru se disponía a contar a Shidou lo supuestamente *increíble* que descubrió, pero en ese mismo momento…

"Ara~ara~ y yo pensando que sería la única en devorar a Shidou-San”

Kurumi dio a conocer su presencia a Mukuru que por instinto dio un salto hacia atrás, al ver de quien se trataba, rápidamente pensó con negatividad para invocar su ángel e hizo un agujero negro en los pies de Kurumi.

Ella sin entender que pasaba dijo un pequeño-

"¿Por qué se hacen pequeños?..."

Para luego ser absorbida por el agujero negro, Shidou se preocupó al principio, pero luego negó con la cabeza sabiendo que Kurumi se teletransportara a de nuevo a su casa en segundos.

Aún así, suspiró y reprendió a Mukuru por actuar de esa manera tan precipitada, su tono no mostraba ninguna hostilidad hacia la chica, en realidad era un tono de empatía.

"Mukuru se que te contaron que Kurumi es muy peligrosa, pero como te dije, ella esta aquí por la competición entre las chicas."

Mukuru se mostró pensativa y luego miró, hacia abajo reconociendo su error.

"Nushi-Sama por favor perdona la torpeza de Muku, Muku olvidó que Kurumi venía hoy a la casa de Nushi-Sama."

"ya, ya, no hay problema Mukuru, se que te preocupaste por mi, solo no vuelvas hacerlo cuando ella vuelva, ¿está bien?"

Shidou dio una sonrisa de felicidad, como podría culpar a esta joven que estuvo muchos años en el espacio sin saber nada del mundo en el que vivía.

Mukuru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le respondió con entusiasmo a Shidou.

"Muku le promete a Nushi-Sama no hacerlo más."

Luego de decir eso, el chirrido de la puerta principal abriéndose resonó de nuevo, por lo que se ve es uba chica con pelo blanco y un rostro inexpresivo.

"Ya llegue a su residencia, Shidou te traje mi comida hecha a mano como te prometí."

Esa era la voz de Origami y lleva sosteniendo con ambas manos una bandeja tapada con una rejilla.

Dejando la bandeja en la mesa donde está situado Shidou, ella se dispuso a ir a la cocina para ver cómo les iba a las otras, mirando alrededor no notó a Kurumi por ningún lugar, por lo que les pregunto a las demás para saber dónde estaba ella.

"¿Tokisaki Kurumi aún no llegó?"

Todas las chicas miraron alrededor dándose cuanta que ella faltaba, pusieron una mirada de confusión en el rostro, y cuando Tohka se disponía a hablar Mukuru le ganó primero aclarando lo sucedido.

"Muku la envió a otra lugar del mundo por error, Muku le pide disculpas a todos, perdonen la torpeza de Muku."

Escuchando la declaración de Mukuru, Kotori se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro, regalándole una sonrisa le dijo.

"No te preocupes, total ella vendrá cuando menos te lo esperes."

Sin embargo, poco sabían que Kurumi no va a llegar a tiempo a terminar esta competencia…

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primera historia constará de unos 10 capítulos con 32 partes.  
> Cualquier comentario o duda será bienvenido, ¡Nos leemos luego!.


End file.
